Im Schatten des Vollmonds
by mpl
Summary: Die 36.529 Version einer Nacht, die uns JKR immer vorenthalten hat, aufgeteilt in 8 Drabbles.
1. Default Chapter

**Titel:** Im Schatten des Vollmonds 

**Autor:** mpl

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter und die zugehörigen Ereignisse, Charaktere und Schauplätze gehören Joanne Kathleen Rowling und Warner Brothers. Diese FF ist allein zur Unterhaltung gedacht und ich verdiene kein Geld damit. 

**Rating:** PG

**Genre:** General

**Archive:** DailyDrabble, Animexx, und hier

**Reviews:** Sind immer gern gesehen, außer Flames, die werden ignoriert.

**A/N:** Dieser Mehrteiler ist nachträglich um ein etwas geändertes Kapitel 6 herum entstanden, da dieses alleinstehend wohl etwas unverständlich war.

**Das Original von Kapitel 6 gibt's hier:** www.daily-drabble.de/view.php?id1105369438

**Widmung:** Khana und Peaches, den Machern von Daily Drabble.

Genug der Vorrede, viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)


	2. Opfer 1

** Opfer 1**

Severus konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er hier gerade für einen Wahnsinn abzog. Warum sollte er Black Glauben schenken? Was, wenn es eine Falle war und die vier Gryffindork-Ärsche am anderen Ende dieses verdammten Tunnels mit gezogenen Zauberstäben und dreckigem Grinsen schon auf ihn warteten? Wenn... wenn...

Aber Severus Snape war schon immer stur und, auch wenn es nicht unbedingt seiner Haustugend entsprach, furchtlos gewesen. Und so folgte er weiter dem dünnen Lichtschein seines Zauberstabes, während er aufs äußerste gespannt durch den dunklen Tunnel schlich. Er ignorierte seinen Instinkt, der ihm immer wieder und immer lauter „GEFAHR!" zuschrie.


	3. Täter

** Täter**

„Du hast WAS getan?!!"

„Ich habe Snivelus erklärt, wie er in den Gang zur Hütte kommt."

BANG!

Sirius stolperte zurück gegen die Wand des Schlafsaales der Gryffindor-Jungen und rieb sein schmerzendes Kinn.

„Hast du noch alle Tassen im Schrank, Padfoot?!" Mit vor Wut gerötetem Gesicht stand James vor ihm und sah aus, als wollte er ihm den Hals umdrehen.

Sirius zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Weiß gar nicht, was du dich so aufregst. Dem kleinen Scheißer weint doch eh keiner nach..."

Ein dunkles Grollen entfuhr James, bevor er seinem Freund noch einen blitzschnellen Haken verpasste und die Wendeltreppe hinunterstürmte.


	4. Retter

** Retter**

James rannte den dunklen Tunnel entlang

‚... verdammt, Verdammt, VERDAMMT! Was in Merlins Namen hast du Trottel dir dabei gedacht? Willst du uns gewaltsam nach Azkaban befördern? Denkst du denn gar nicht daran, wie sich Remus fühlen wird, wenn er Snape wirklich tötet?!'

Langsam kam das Ende des Ganges in Sicht. Er konnte schon die Türe sehen... ‚NEIN!'

Snape stand völlig versteinert im Flur.

Ihm gegenüber stand die brüllende Bestie, die James an anderen Tagen zu seinen besten Freunden zählte.

„STUPOR!!"

Snape fiel bewusstlos zu Boden.

James steckte hektisch seinen Zauberstab weg und wechselte noch im Spurt seine Gestalt.


	5. Richter

** Richter**

Es war halb fünf Uhr morgens. Albus Dumbledore saß in seinem Büro und war ziemlich ratlos.

Vor einer halben Stunde war Lily Evans in sein Büro gestürmt, Sirius Black hinter sich her zerrend, und hatte ihm völlig außer sich von dessen neuester Missetat berichtet. Nun musste der Schulleiter einen Ausweg aus diesem Desaster finden.

Dumbledore seufzte und nahm Feder und Pergament zur Hand. Nun, James und Severus lagen relativ unbeschadet im Krankenflügel und Sirius konnte auch nachher bestraft werden. Erst musste er sich um ein weiteres Opfer kümmern.

„Miss Evans, bitte überbringen sie Mr. Lupin diese Nachricht von mir..."


	6. Botschafter

** Botschafter**

Vor sich hin grummelnd marschierte Lily Evans die Gänge entlang, auf dem Rückweg von Dumbledores Büro, wo sie Black abgeliefert hatte.

Sie war heute Nacht auf ‚Streife' gewesen, als sie zufällig durch ein Fenster Snape und Potter auf den Ländereien entdeckt hatte. Sie hatte die beiden eingesammelt und zum Krankenflügel gebracht, Snape mit einem Schock und Potter mit einer leichten Verletzung am Arm, und hatte dann Black zu Dumbledore eskortiert, denn Snape hatte behauptet, dass dieser am neusten Zwischenfall schuld war.

Jetzt musst sie Lupin nur noch die Nachricht von Dumbledore bringen, und dann konnte sie endlich ins Bett.


	7. Opfer 2

**Opfer 2**

Die Sonne war erst vor einer halben Stunde aufgegangen, und dennoch hatte er sich, mit den Schmerzen der Transformation noch in den Gliedern, in den Gemeinschaftsraum geschleppt. Nun saß er im Dunkeln und wartete.

Gott – was hatte er nur _getan?_

Das Portraitloch öffnete sich.

Mit steinerner Miene kam Evans auf ihn zu und hielt ihm eine Pergamentrolle hin, bevor sie gähnend die Treppen hinauf ging.

Er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und öffnete dann mit zitternden Händen die Rolle. Er erkannte Dumbledores Handschrift.

Ein paar Minuten später lag Remus im Bett und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten.


	8. Urteil

** Urteil**

_Mr. Lupin,_

_ich bin in Kenntnis darüber gesetzt worden, dass Sie heute Nacht ein unwillkürliches Treffen mit Mr. Snape hatten. Ich darf Ihnen jedoch mitteilen, dass er und Mr. Potter guter Verfassung sind, sie können noch heute in ihre Häuser zurückkehren. Sie selbst sind von jeglicher Schuld frei zu sprechen, da mir Mr. Black bei gründlicher Befragung versichert hat, dass er allein verantwortlich für den Vorfall ist._

_Da Sie und Mr. Snape die Opfer in dieser Angelegenheit sind, werde ich Ihre beiden Meinungen in Mr. Blacks Bestrafung mit einfließen lassen._

_Bei Fragen stehe ich jederzeit zur Verfügung._

_Albus Dumbledore_


	9. Resumée

** Resumée**

Leise knisterte die letzte Glut des ersterbenden Kaminfeuers, das erst in einer Stunde von den Hauselfen neu angefacht werden würde. Inmitten des rot glühenden Holzes lag Dumbledores Brief, der langsam in sich zusammenfiel, bis er von der übrigen Asche im Kamin nicht mehr zu unterscheiden war.

Es war still in der Schule, in der nur noch wenige Personen wach waren, besorgt, nachdenklich, wütend, zutiefst erschüttert, auf Rache sinnend.

Niemand ahnte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, wie sehr diese Nacht das Leben der betroffenen Personen beeinflussen würde, vor allem im Negativen Sinne.

Denn das erstarkende Böse würde sich ihren Hass zunutze machen...


End file.
